


Crawl Out The Fallout With Me

by TheYandereQueen



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Battle Scenes, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYandereQueen/pseuds/TheYandereQueen
Summary: Danse only knows the hard edges of life, hard luck, hard work and hard times.Then she came.But his old life and love wasn't going to make leaving easy.
Relationships: Arthur Maxson/Female Sole Survivor, Deacon - Relationship, Female Lone Wanderer/Arthur Maxson, Paladin Danse & Female Sole Survivor, Paladin Danse/Arthur Maxson, Paladin Danse/Arthur Maxson/Female Sole Survivor, Paladin Danse/Female Lone Wanderer, Paladin Danse/Female Lone Wanderer/Arthur Maxson, Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor, Paladin Danse/Nora (Fallout)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gaqalesqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/gifts), [Twisted_Cravings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Cravings/gifts), [HancockBlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HancockBlocked/gifts), [the_sky_and_the_sand_and_the_sea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sky_and_the_sand_and_the_sea/gifts), [MisMot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisMot/gifts), [attackamazon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackamazon/gifts).



> To the lovely people who wrote fanfics that I ADORED and LOVED. I felt kudos and a comment wasn't enough - I felt inspired by my faves to try and write something. It definitely will have smut later on but I took some tips from your collective fics!
> 
> Sending my love and genuine appreciation for the inspiration. Please take this fic as a gift. (I will untag at your request)

((It kinda poured out of me at 2am. So, it wasn't beta read or heavily edited.))

A plume of smoke and fire exploded upwards as the last of the fragmentation mines went off outside the perimeter. 

The Cambridge Police Station had become both a blessing and a curse tactically. The location was well fortified, but no one could have possibly known about the sheer amount of endless ghouls that poured out of the nearby subway station. Poor motherfuckers, but at least the rotting pile of corpses had created a barrier of death at the main entrance.

Danse furrowed his brows, his weapon uncommonly hot in his hands, he could feel it, and his sensors in the power armour projected the gun was hovering around 400 degrees. The crystal matrix had likely fused to the cooling coils again. If he wasn't careful…

"Paladin." 

Rhys stamped out a cigarette, and brushed off his Brotherhood insignia of ash. His hands were shaking from the post battle adrenaline, He winced in pain as he exhaled the last of the blueish-white smoke.

"That was the last of the claymore mines and it's only 1:30am Paladin."

Danse kept his composure, but he felt it cracking under the pressure.

"We'll hold out. After the next atrack, I'll make a break for the Deep Range Transmitter." His voice was confident, but he didn't make eye contact with Rhys.

Danse checked his stims, MedX was low and the concoction Scribe Haylen to keep him awake was down to his last two doses. The power armour didn't work without effort, his arm movements were sluggish and the kinetic stabilization had blown out from his overheating weapon. 

That's when he heard the foul cries of screaming writhing bodies, hungry for flesh. The ballistic weapon CRACK! CRACK! upon brick and bone in the distance. 

Shambling dried husks of filth and radiation scrambled towards the sound.

A firey goddess armoured in a T-45 and with a minigun was the windfall Danse had dreamed of, her hair loose and wild having been torn free by exertion. College Square was cleared within minutes. She pushed into the barricades, slamming a reload drum from a nearby ammo store.

The two of them wordlessly fell into a battlefrenzed defence of the station. Rhys overextended and got caught out, Danse dragged him back to the bloodied cement stairs as Haylen patched him up. The wastelander offered covering fire without him having to ask. The hoard was funnelled into the metal fortifications Danse had prepared. 

They moved in unison, back to back focused on the task of survival. There was something primal and intangible about standing on the brink of destruction with someone. 

She barked out an order, her dog leaping forward and holding a glowing ghoul at bay. 

Danse could scarcely hold the rifle any longer, the sensation of heat now escalating to pain. She reached back, and tossed the gun at the remaining hoard. Two quick whistles and her dog was safety behind her. A few well placed shots send the fusion cells into critical overload.

His kinetic compensators didn't kick in. He took the full brunt of the blast, they both were knocked back and fell into unconsciousness.


	2. Intermission: Haylen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The triage after a long battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The triage after a long battle. 
> 
> This is an intermission chapter. It just puts characters where they need to be and adds some interpersonal narrative. Skip to Chapter 3 for more Danse.

Chapter 2

Scribe Haylen focused on the positives of the situation. Her Paladin was still alive, and the station was not currently overrun by ghouls. Unlike Rhys, her hands were steady making her the one doing all the stitching while Rhys was regailed to nurse. 

_ He's shit at it. The idiot.  _ She thought, finishing up the last bloody stitch on her Paladin's face. Wiping the wound gently as Danse muttered under his breath. His power armor stood on its own, leaking oil and sputtering as random components shorted out.

Haylen stroked his hair, letting him sleep. If she woke him now, he wouldn't go back to sleep until his armor was combat ready.

She moved to The Wastelander, her face twisted in discomfort. Rhys had tied the bandages too tight andhadn't given her pain medication. 

Something inside him couldn't empathize with patients, couldn't imagine their potential discomforts or inconveniences. She adjusted the bandage and lay back against a radiator. 

She had an old scar across one eyebrow. Her face had beautiful freckles, her body toned by circumstance, and lack of good food. It didn't matter if Rhys saw her as another mouth to feed, she had watched her swoop in and support Danse. Plus, it was nice that there was one more woman around even if she wasn't Brotherhood.

With the help of Rhys she moved the two of them into a back room where it was a little bit warmer. 

She left them be as she cooked some rations and radroach.


End file.
